The goal of this acquisition is to provide a Jackson Heart Study (JHS) Community Engagement Center (CEC) to support activities to promote cardiovascular health in the Jackson community and beyond. The objectives are to (1) provide a strategy and infrastructure for delivering timely, evidence-based health information in general and heart disease risk reduction information in particular, especially findings from JHS and other related CVD research; (2) conduct evidence-based health education programming throughout the JHS area that serves to address heart disease risk factor reduction in African Americans; (3) establish strategic partnerships that broaden the reach of the JHS; (4) perform community-based pilot research studies or demonstration projects for CVD risk reduction that, if successful, can be scalable to larger efforts; and (5) publish results and impact of CEC's work.